The Junior Beats
The Junior Beats are four children who are kid counterparts of the Fresh Beat Band. The Junior Beats consists of four children, each one representing a member of the Fresh Beat Band. They dress and look similar to thier Fresh Beat counterpart. While the Junior Beats do dress similar to the Fresh Beats, they seem to lack the little things that makes the Fresh Beats outfit unique. In Season 1, the Junior Beat that represents Kiki is a young hispanic girl who dresses very similar to her; a pink dress with a white shirt beneath. The only difference is that she doesn't wear green along with her outfit and her skirt isn't as fluffy as Kiki's. She wears her hair in the same way, bangs, and wears a head band as well. In Season 2, the Junior Beat who represents Kiki is a young hispanic girl who dresses very unlike Kiki. She wears a pink hood with pink knickerbockers. Underneath her hood she wears a striped shirt. She wears a flower patch on her hood. Unlike Kiki she doesn't have bangs but her hair is just as long. She is a hip-hop/break dancer. (She is not hispanic. She is portrayed by Simrin Player-Keegan. In Season 3, Jr. Kiki is portrayed by Aubrey Miller.) In Season 1, the Junior Beat that represents Marina is a young white girl with red hair. This Junior Beat isn't incredibly similar to Marina. Like her, she wears the color turqoise. Unlike Marina, who wears a turqoise dress, she wears a long turqoise shirt. She also doesn't wear a belt. Her hair is styled somewhat similar to Marina but not incredibly so. In Season 2 the Junior Beat who represents Marina is a young white girl with red hair. This Junior Beat is much more similar to Marina then the one in Season 1. Like her, she wears the color turqoise. Her outfit matches Marina's to a tee. The only difference is that hers is a two piece outfit rather then one, like Marina's. She wears a turqoise sleeveless shirt with a pink one beneath. She wears a pink belt with a blue skirt and pink leggings. Her hair is styled just like Marina's. In Season 1, the Junior Beat that represents Twist is young white boy with blond hair played by Ryland Lynch. He wears black jeans, a yellow hood, with a blue shirt beneath, and his hair is spiked in the same style. Unlike Twist he doesn't have pockets on his hood and doesn't have the DJ symbol on the front. He also doesn't wear the same blue sneakers. He seems to be the oldest of all the Junior Beats in Season 1. In Season 2, the Junior Beat who represents Twist is a hispanic boy. He wears black jeans, a yellow hood with a blue shirt beneath, and has his hair spiked in the same style. Unlike Twist he doesn't have pockets on his hood and misses the DJ symbol on the front. He looks to be the oldest of the Junior Beats in Season 2. (Jalen Testerman - Keegan) In Season 3, Twist's Junior Beat is played by Dylan K. Shepherd. In Season 1, the Junior Beat that represents Shout is a young black boy who wears clothes very similar to Shout. Unlike Shout, who wears an orange button up, his Junior Beat wears a an orange hoody. He wears brown shorts and has short hair like Shout as well. He is a hip-hop/break dancer, as can be seen while the Fresh Beats sing "Great Day". He seems to be the youngest of all the Junior Beats in Season 1. In Season 2, the Junior Beat that represents Shout is a young Philipino Boy who wears clothes very similar to Shout. Unlike Shout, who wears an orange button up sweater, his Junior Beat wears an orange hood with a green shirt beneath. He wears brown shorts and has short hair like Shout as well. He, like his Season 1 counterpart, is a hip-hop/break dancer, as can be seen while the Fresh Beats sing "Great Day". He looks to be the youngest of the Junior Beats in Season 2. Trivia *During Season 1 there was another child that acted as Shouts Junior Beat. He was an older black boy who wore an orange collar shirt with brown shorts. He also sported a mohawk. He has been seen in a few episodes such as "Smoothies to Go-Go" and "Rhyme Time". Why they decided to change him for those episodes is unknown. *Season 1 Episode "Stomp the House" is the first episode to feature the Junior Beats. *In Season 2 the Junior Beats are replaced with new children. *Season 2 Episode "Circus Mojo" is the first episode that features the new Junior Beats. *Season 2 episode "Circus Mojo" is the first episode and first time the Junior Beats ever speak although in season one, they were heard saying a few words and laughing. *In one Season 2 episode, Kiki's Junior Beat is a young black girl. Gallery HNI 0010.jpg|The Junior Beats in Season 2 IMG 20190104 164131.jpg IMG 20190104 164241.jpg The_Fresh_Beat_Band_and_The_Junior_Beats.png IMG_20190420_095326.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Boyfriends Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes